Guardian Chara, Will Change in future
by LittleKuroNeko-nyan
Summary: Okay this is my version of Shugo Chara with different characters. I made these characters.


_These are my OWN CHARACTER'S PPL! Nobody but me takes credit for this story except for the show were i got the idea from._

Guardian Chara

_Monday, August 03, 2009_

3:09:26 AM

_Katlin Sanders_

_Chapter 1_

**_Angel_**

The night was young and quiet. Peaceful even. The wind was gentle and soft. Just like a breath of air. Fresh green grass swayed slightly, the light drops of crystal water dripping onto the ground and soaking into the dirt. I sat there in the middle of the crystal like grass field. My midnight black hair that was slightly brushing the ground, slightly shifted with the breeze. _**What are these things?**_I thought to myself as I looked at the two eggs I held in my hand. One egg was a glossy pink with little sparkles in it. There were darker park lines running diagnally across it. The other one was a dark shade of purple with what looked like a black paw print in the middle and had a cross like thing above the paw print.

A few feet away from me, behind the tree that was not even ten feet behind me, I heard a rustling sound. "Who's there?" I called out softly. My voice ringing clearly even though the sound was small. I could here a faint sigh and the person who was hiding behind the tree, slowly walked out and came to stand beside me. I looked up, the moon was riding low against the horizon. _**Doesn't he go to my school? **_I asked myself in thought, when I saw that the person was wearing the boys uniform from my school. "Who are you?" I asked him, making my voice light and soft as the breeze. He grinned down at me, and squat down, since I was sitting, and said, "Daichi. Daichi Rokujo." His voice was full of kindness and held a nice ring to it. Daichi had brown hair that was sorta long and was ruffled just like a bed head. The black jacket that went with the uniform was opened and revealed the white button shirt that was under-neath it. A green tie hung down from the shirt. The shorts were a light shade of blue with darker blue streaks running through it. "You must be Angel Kumorami," he stated, tilting his head slightly to the side and continued, "Whats up with the eggs?"

I just stared at him, slowly putting my eggs in the pouch that carried my school books and stuff. "I should be asking you that, Jacks Chair," I replied with an even voice.

Daichi just laughed. "So you knew, huh," He said, making the 'huh' seem like a question. "You'd have to be an idiot not to know." I told him, a slight smile tugging the corners of my mouth. The smile stopped as I looked at him, my blue eyes narrowing slightly as I said, "What do you want Daichi?" Daichi stopped laughing and sighed, sitting down on the ground infront of me, his legs crossed. "Is that any way to treat a childhood friend, Angie?" he asked me, his light green eyes staring right into mine. "Who ever said we were friends? You just barged into my life, then left it." I answered. My eyes locked with his. "Angie, dont be like that," he pleaded softly, his eyes slowly looking away from mine as he continued, "I didn't know how to tell you." My eyes closed as I stood up slowly, and started to brush my dark red skirt off, other than the skirt and tie, my uniform was almost exactly the same as Daichi's. Except I kept mine open like his and I have a silver chain running from the tie to the second to last button on my jacket. A choker with a silver cross hanging down was placed around my neck. "So you just decided to leave and let me seem like a fool when I asked about you?" I asked him, making my words icy as I started to walk off. "Angie!" Daichi called after me, but I was already to far ahead, my head was slightly lowered so my midnight hair brushed across my back. "Where's Ean?" I heard him call, and stiffened slightly, though I kept walking, not bothering to answer.

**_Daichi_**

The sun was already half way across the sky by the time I got to school. Angel's voice was still sounding in my head as I walked with the other three members of the _The Guardians_. Akito Hayumi. The Prince of the school or at least that's what he is to the girls. His short golden blond hair that's neat and tidy and eyes of purple violets. Plus his kind and gentle attitude towards everyone, has marked him as the school idol. Being the Kings Chair of the our group may have also lead to the Prince title. The Queens chair belongs to Lily. The role model of all the girls. Her long brown hair that flows neatly down her back and eyes brown as a tree trunk, plus the air around her just scream proper lady. It's rumored that Akito and Lily go out, but me and Mimi know that's not true. Mimi is the youngest Guardian who's a grade lower than Akito, Lily, and me. Her hairs a light honey color and eyes of neon green, she's the baby like, happy, cheerful, member, the Ace chair.

With a sigh I decided not to hold out any longer. "Hey Aki, can I ask ya something?" I asked him, running my hand through my hair. He turned and looked at me, his uniform an exact replica of mine, except alot neater. "What is it, Daichi?" his soft, gentle voice, asked in reply. Giving me permission to ask. "Is there a girl called Angel Kumorami somewhere in this school?" I finally asked, my hand still placed at the back of my head as I looked to the side. Akito's violet eyes narrowed slightly as he answered, "Yes. She's the new transfer student that's coming in today. How did you know about her, Daichi?" I ignored his question and continued, "Is she the only one? Isn't there going to be another student transfering with her?" He shook his head no, "Only her. Daichi answer my question. How did you know about her?" "This morning..." I admited hesitantly, "I met her this morning. She has two eggs as well." "Eggs?!" Mimi asked, her voice slightly loud as she jumped into the conversation. "Yes." Me and Aki said at the same time, shushing her as we did so.

Suddenly four of us heard the students whispering and pointing to the entrance of the gate. "Doesn't she look cool?" we heard a couple of girls whisper to eachother. The guys stood there and watched, leaning close to eachother ever now and again to whisper something. "She looks even cooler than Lily!" said one of the boys, forgetting to whisper. I glanced at Lily, hoping that she wouldn't mind. She didn't seem to care. Mimi gaped at the person that all the students were looking at, and I knew who it was even before I turned to see for myself. A tall girl with a narrow body. Long midnight black hair that flowed past her red skirt and blue eyes as cold and icy as the sea. An opened jacket with a white shirt underneath that has a silver chain going from the second button to the bottom button on her jacket. Loose red socks that go just below her knee's and a choker with a silver cross. "Angel." I whispered, my eyes shifting to her eyes. "Who's that?" Mimi asked, and when no one replied she kept saying, "Who, who, who, who, who?" "Mimi, she's the transfer student, Angel Kumorami." Lily answered, her sweet voice calm and patient. _**Ten to one she'll be in Aki's class**_. I thought silently to myself.

Angel stopped infront of us. A small smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side. My eyes widened slightly as I watched and she bowed infront us. Only I knew that she was being arrogant. Lily probably knew too. "Nice to meet you." She told us, her voice soft, gentle, sweet. But everyone except Mimi noticed the icy ring in the back of it. "Please treat me well, _Guardians_." Angel continued, the blue gaze she looked at us with turned chilling. Akito, didn't budge. Just stared at her and I finally took over saying, "Treat us well too, Angie." That ticked her off. "Daichi, dont call me that again." She ordered, trying to keep nice. I just nodded my head. Akito and Lily glanced at me, question in there eyes. Mimi was walking around Angel. Her smile happy and clear. "What's your class? What grade are you in? Why do you have blue eyes and black hair? Are you a mix?" Mimi asked, her questions seeming to never stop. "Sorry but I gotta go." Angel replied smoothly and walked past her, heading into the building. "Explanations during lunch at Honey Garden." Aki ordered, Lily nodding her head behind him. I sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll answer questions." Mimi, who was staring at Angie's back, turned to us with sparkles in her eyes. "So cool!" she squealed. Lily, Aki, and me, sighed at the same time, and headed into the school building. All of us heading our seperate ways.

**_Angel_**

"Annoying." I whispered quietly, heading towards the teachers lounge. "What's up with that shrimp asking me all them questions?" I mumbled to myself, trying to cool down but failing when I remembered Daichi calling me Angie. _**He doesn't have any right to call me that! **_I though to myself in annoyance, but smoothed my smoldering expression as the door slid open and I walked inside. "Excuse me," I called out. My voice soft, yet loud and clear, but at the same time gentle. The few teachers that were in the room at the time stopped what they were doing and turned to me. A few of the male teachers blushed a little, but that was expected. "I'm the new transfer student," I informed them, trying to break them from the trance they were under from staring at me. "Ah, then you're Angel Kumorami," one of them answered, I didn't even bother to turn in the teachers direction. "Yea. I'd really like to go to my class and meet the students," I mumbled softly, adding a light blush to my cheeks as I looked slightly to the side, answering them. I knew the thoughts in there heads were something like, **So cute! Kawaii!! Adorable! **It was annoying. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Kumorami!" exclaimed an obviously fake cheerful voice. I turned to the side, looking at the man who called himself a teacher. The smile he had on his face was fake as well. His ruffled ginger like hair fell slightly into his eyes and covered the nose rimmed glasses he wore. A light brown suit with a green tie covered his body, as he stood up and walked over to me. "Pleasure to meet you then, Sensei." I replied, a fake smile and icy edge to my voice as well, but I made sure that only he could notice it.

The Ginger Sensei looked at me. His brown eyes slightly wide, but he recovered quickly. His hand fell onto my shoulder and the cheerful voice rang out clear in the lounge, "Okay, Okay! Time for class everyone!" he exclaimed, leading me out of the room filled with envious teachers. I smiled up at him, trying to still be nice. "N'kay." I agreed, and let him lead me to the classroom. Sensei glanced at me and said, the cheerful tone being discarded, "You're rather observent, Kumorami. Noticin' my lil' act that fast." I closed my eyes and smirked slightly, answering him, "I call them as I see them, Sensei. Ya good though, being able to last for however long ya been here, without anyone noticin'." He chuckled softly, "What happened to the sweet act you was puttin' up earlier, Kumorami?" "It's about to come back up, Sensei." I answered honestly, opening my eyes and glancing up at him, "You wouldn't happen to know about some eggs right?" I smiled softly when he opened the door, the students attention turning to me and Sensei, who had regained his fake cheerful composure. "Everyone this is Angel Kumorami. A new student," Sensei started, then looked at me and his eyes said to address yourself. My smile faded and I said to them, "I'm Angel Kumorami. It's very nice to meet you." I bowed my head slightly, the smile appearing again as I lifted my head up and looked at them, closing my eyes in the proses.

**_Tachi_**

I glanced over at the girl with hair as dark as midnight. A fake smile that looked so real that even I thought it was. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear it. _**She's good. She's very good. **_I thought silently to myself, then put on a smile myself and told Angel that her seat was next to Akira. She slightly smirked, but covered before anyone could notice except me. Though I knew one more person besides me who saw it. And that person was Akira. Things are going to get interesting.


End file.
